north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierce Cruz
Pierce Diego Cruz 'is a Junior (Grade 11) at Northcreek High School. He is a loud-mouthed and outspoken guy, who tends to come off as immature sometimes. Secretly, he actually hides the fact that he is a lot smarter than he really is, and a high-achiever as well in everything he does. He used to be a friend of Tanya's, and was one of her devoted followers, but after she lashed out at him, he realized how horrible she really was, and left her for good. His family neglects him most of the time, so he tries to use acting as a medium to express himself. He used to question his sexuality, but came to the conclusion he was gay sooner or later. He avoided the topic very often, but his budding relationship with Zander Linniard helped him finally accept himself for who he was. He is friends with Rae Silvers, Zooey Linniard, Lucas Penderghast, Zander Linniard, who he is in a relationship with, and Skyler Grimaldi. He used to be best friends with Tanya Carter, but after a conflict, he has made every attempt to avoid her as much as possible. He is portrayed by Mark Indelicato. Character History Season 1 In [[Tell Me What To Do|'Tell Me What To Do]], Eden finds out Pierce is behind her poster vandalism and proceeds to attempt to reprimand him for it. He does not speak in this episode. He is shown to have refused to confess to the crime as revealed in Eden's call to Janie. In It's The End Of The World As We Know It, Pierce escorts Tanya to the camping site, where they reveal to have found out the cause of why some grade elevens have disappeared. He again does not speak here. In Common People (1), he insults Miss Banning, the math teacher, and earns himself a detention. In Open Your Eyes, it is revealed he has a crush on Kale Seymour, and knows almost all of Tanya's secrets. He tries to give Tanya a pep talk after he learns that she has become financially strapped. In No Choice, In Sticks And Bricks, In Things We Lost In The Fire, In Anything Could Happen, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 In Dark Horse, Trivia * Centric episodes of his include''' Dark Horse, '''When I Was Your Man, Rootless, Wake Me Up When September Ends, Blow Your House Down, and Promise In The Dark. * He was originally recurring in Season 1, but was promoted to main in Season 2. * He is the first openly gay character on the show. * Pierce, Rae, and Lucas. were the first characters to try acid. * He is the mascot in the Northcreek Cheerleading Squad. Relationships * Zander Linniard ** Ship Name: Z'''ander and P'''ierce (Zierce) *** Start Up:' We Own The Sky' (121) Quotes * (To Miss Banning): "Hey, Miss Banning? How many equations does it take to make a bitchy Math teacher shut up?" Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Category:Athlete